how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney Stinson
Barney Stinson is one of the five main characters for the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother. He is portrayed by actor Neil Patrick Harris. History Barney Stinson is one of Ted Mosby's closest friends. As a matter of fact, Barney often insists that he is in fact Ted's best friend, despite Ted's often denials. What Barney does for a living is unclear, all that is known is that he works for the AltruCell Corporation, which owns Goliath National Bank. Barney is a womanizer, and has a negative view on relationships, dating and marriage, as well as commitment in general. The group often finds the lies he tells women to get into bed, and the things he does to them are appalling. There are many examples of this in the episode the Bracket, when the group has to find the worst thing Barney has done to a girl to find out which one of them is following him. Barney eventually sleeps with over 200 women, a milestone he celebrates, and has kept photographs and/or hidden camera video footage of each of the 200 encounters. In the episode Game Night, there is a flashback to the year 1994 when Barney and his girlfriend, Shannon were going to go to the peace corps for 2 years. After Shannon did not show up upon their departure Barney went looking for her and he discovered she had in fact been cheating on him. After this event, the Barney we see in episodes today was 'formed'. It was revealed that Marshall convinced Barney to gamble years earlier. Those small penny bets escalated to Barney gambling away thousands of dollars in Atlantic City. He claims that he has recovered from his gambling addiction, but still wagers thousands of dollars on sporting events. Background Barney was born in 1976 and was raised in Staten Island.Zoo or False Barney was raised by his single mother, Loretta Stinson. Season 1 Barney's actions during the beginning of the first season affects the future of the entire gang. He introduces Robin to Ted (using his Have you met Ted? line), and he continually moons after her, causing Robin becoming a permanent member of their group.Pilot At a party Ted throws for Robin, he has a brief fling with "works with Carlos" girl. After three of these parties fail, Barney begins taking Ted out with him, to forget about Robin and meet different girls. Barney starts by taking Ted to an airport, much to Ted's surprise. They begin flirting with different girls, with Barney constantly giving Ted advice on what to do and creating new ways to meet girls. In doing so, they follow two girls to Philadelphia. Unfortunately, they realise the girls have boyfriends and their plans are ruined. In addition, they are placed under arrest by airport security, due to their suspicious behaviour at the airport (purchasing last minute tickets with cash and abandoning bags at the airport). They also have surveillance footage over the past few months of Barney dropping off bags and wandering the airport. They are eventually released, and Barney tries to save the night by going home to party with one of the security officers, Sascha. The party is a flop, so Barney again tries to save the night by sneaking in to lick the Liberty Bell (one of Sascha's friends works security there).Sweet Taste of Liberty He also tricks Ted into coming with him to Love Solutions, an online dating facility to meet their soul mates.Matchmaker At Halloween, he tries to convince Ted to leave the party on his apartment's roof and come with him to a Victoria's Secret party. When Ted won't come, he makes the best of his situation and flirts with one of the girls on the roof.Slutty Pumpkin He spends Thanksgiving working at a homeless shelter, but when he inadvertedly gets fired by Ted, they spent the night at a strip club.Belly Full of Turkey During this time, Barney still manages to have his own adventures. He decides the dating world needs a "lemon law", a law that allows people to abandon a first date within the first five minutes with no hard feelings. After spreading the word, the lemon law becomes a hit, with an unknown girl using the law against him.Slutty Pumpkin Meanwhile, Barney becomes good friends with Robin. They joke around, and he pays her ever increasing amounts to say/do embarassing things during her news reports. It's only after she realises how important her job is that she decides to stop.Return of the Shirt She then takes him and Ted out to a club, Okay, where Barney unknowingly grinds with his cousin Leslie the entire night.Okay Awesome Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Future Personality Barney is a womanizer. Not content unless he is pursuing his latest conquest, his mannerisms and dress sense were based on the man who took Shannon away from him. Before this event, Barney had long hair,dressed in a hippy style and seemed more laid back. The more tender personality has not entirely disappeared however. It is seen somewhat in Sandcastles in the Sand, where Barney is comforting Robin. His relationship with his mother is also a place where he can revert back to a 'different' Barney. Barney is very driven to achieve what he wants and will go to great lengths to make it happen. Hobbies/Interests Barney is an avid Laser Tag fan.First revealed in the Pilot, but shown on multiple other occassions (such as Zip, Zip, Zip, Moving Day and Murtaugh) In the episode Murtaugh Barney gets banned from Laser Tag for his violent playing. Odd Quirks and Habits Barney is known to "talk in a wierd, high pitched voice", "use lame catchphrases" and "space out" and not pay attention to anyone else.Spoiler Alert Career Relationships Relationship with Ted Barney met Ted in the men's room of MacLaren's and not long afterward joined Ted at his booth to inform him that Barney was going to teach him how to live and thus their friendship began. Barney often attempts to employ Ted as his wingman, and constantly demands that Ted "Suit up". While Ted is not always receptive to Barney's ideas, the two remain very close friends. Relationship with Robin During the episode Sandcastles in the Sand, Robin's old boyfriend comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, then getting dumped by him Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and this temporarily ends their friendship. In the episode Benefits, Barney develops feelings for Robin and confides in Lily about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. In the fifth season, Definitions, he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the Fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted (Robin 101), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin (Duel Citizenship), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In (Bagpipes), Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in (The Rough Patch), Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. Notes and Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Characters